His Son
by Forensic-Fox-Ren
Summary: Altair has found the reason she needs to protect those around her, in his son. After being forced out of the brotherhood while pregnant, she hides her son, from everyone, even the father. Years later Abbas is back making trouble, can she protect her son? Or will father finally meet son. Fem!Altair (idea I've been working on, let me know what you think and I'll post more)
1. Chapter 1

Altair pushed herself closer to the wall as she heard a group of armed people rush by her hiding spot. She clutched her precious bundle closer to herself as she hid more in the shadows. Shouting was heard from the mouth of the ally and she winced when her bundle shifted and let out a small cry.

She instantly went about shushing the child, trying to get her son to quiet down.

"Hush Darim, shh. Be quiet for mommy. Shh, shh." She whispered to her son, as she looked around frantically, praying that no one saw her. She was in luck it seemed, no one looked at her. Another shout was heard and she pressed harder to the wall behind her. The bench she was seated on creaked as she shifted and she had to push down the inkling to jump up at the sound. If she did, that could only spell disaster for her and the child.

Looking back down at her baby she winced as she saw him smile at her. That smile was his fathers'. She'd only seen it once or twice, but it was the fathers' for sure.

A shout of exhilaration notified her to a potential enemy. Someone had spotted her and was making that fact known.

"There he is! I found the Assassin! Assassin!" The guard at the end of the ally made his way over to her and drew his sword. She stood up and stepped back, away from the man. "You die here Assassin." The man told her coldly, advancing on her even more.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not an a-assassin." she told him, half terrified for her child, half-furious that he would endanger them so.

"Don't play tricks on me, Assassin, that pretend baby will not save you from the death that you deserve." He came forward even more and she darted back as much as she could. Her attention was completely on him that she almost walked into another guard behind her. Her sudden jump to the side to avoid him jerked a cry from her son and had her backing up even more in fear.

The guards stared at her and an evil smirk crossed his face. He motioned to the other guard.

"Take the child and kill it. Let's see what this Assassin will do without her baby." Altair clutched Darim tighter at the words, this piece of filth would not take her baby, she would not allow it.

She backed up several more steps before her back hit a wall. She was trapped, the guards in front of her, the wall behind. Normally she would scale the wall and throw a knife, but with Darim in her hands, she could not risk it.

"What have I done that would warrant you killing my son?" she asked coldly, lifting her voice a little. She needed help; maybe alerting someone would help her in some way. Against her better judgment she did as needed.

The guards only smirked at her and came forward slightly. She tensed, one hand slipping into her pocket, reaching for a knife. If she could fend them off long enough to get away and hide, they would not bother her, or so she hoped.

"Assassin whores should not be allowed to raise children." One of the two snapped and she tensed. She was no longer an Assassin. After the mess with Soloman's Temple and Robert de Sable, she had been stripped of her rank and weapons. Starting again from square one was not easy but she had eventually worked her way back up to Master Assassin.

Her trouble had begun there. Abbas had been an idiot if he thought that killing her would help him in some way. It had led to her and _him_ getting together and Darim was her miracle from that night. The best night of her life. She would sooner kill herself then let these two kill her baby.

A knife appearing in the neck of one of the two guards had her jumping back even more. She studied the knife and realized it was one of her own. Looking down she realized that it was missing from her hand. The other guard stared at his downed companion stunned. She pulled another knife from her pocket and brandished it at him.

"Leave me be." She hissed and he nodded, running off. She sighed and looked down at her child. His arm waved at her and touched her cheek as only a baby could.

"I love you, my beautiful child, never forget that fledgling." She whispered to him before rocking him to sleep.

Looking around she found another guard approaching from the mouth of the ally. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as he approached. If she ran, he'd chase; if she didn't, he would kill her. What choice did she have?

"Who's responsible for this?" He called out when he saw the downed man. He looked around and saw her against the wall, clutching the child. "Who did this?"

"A-a…a man. He- he ran that way." She stuttered pointing in the direction the guard had run. The man nodded and ran off. Sighing quietly, she carefully strapped her child to her back and set about climbing the wall behind her.

-This is line break –

The next time she had trouble with the guards was two years later. Darim was learning to hold a knife and she'd been teaching him how to speak English and Italian, the two languages most prevalent in Jerusalem besides Arabic. He'd stumbled around the market they were in while she bought (and stole) food for them. She kept an eye on him as much as possible but had lost sight of him when she paid the vender in front of her.

A sharp wail caught her attention and she turned, scared. Her eyes searched everywhere for the little boy and eventually found him. He'd stumbled into a guard and was knocked to the ground. The man yelled and swore at the boy who sat on the ground rubbing his cheek and crying.

Altair's blood boiled, that guard had hit her son, her fledgling. No one messed with an eagle, least of all a lowlife guard. She walked forward sharply and stood in front of her son.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him sharply. Her presence made him freeze. Everything about her screamed protective mother and it made him step back a few paces.

"Teaching the no-good brat to watch out for his betters," the man snapped. Altair's golden eyes narrowed dangerously as the words left his mouth.

"You're calling an innocent child a brat because you walked into him. He is a child; barely old enough to walk and you would have him act as a man. Leave my son alone or you will answer to me." She growled at him, eyes flashing.

Small hands at her waist had her attention diverted elsewhere. Darim pulled at his mother's robe and looked around, shaking. Altair observed the crowd and saw several other guards coming forward, hands on their swords. She wrapped an arm around her son and pulled him tight to her side, glaring at the man in front of her.

The man smirked at her before raising his voice slightly and calling out to the other guards.

"You dare to steal in front of me? That will cost you your life!" He called to the other guards and they all swarmed in, like moths to a flame.

Altair froze, grasping Darim's arms before picking him up and sprinting away. She left her basket of food behind, her need to protect them stronger than the hunger that was inside them both.

When she passed an ally she pushed her son on a bench before continuing to run, leading them away from her child. She ran halfway across the city before she was pressed into a corner. The guards smirked at her, their lips twisting up to show there malice. She glared all the harder, pulling a blade from her side and crouching, ready to defend herself.

"Well, well, well. Look what the guards dragged in. A eagle cast from the nest." A cruel voice came from just behind the guards and they parted slightly to reveal Abbas.

She glared at him, gripping the knife tighter, trying to appear unaffected by his presence. The man who had convinced her lover that she was cheating on him now stood before her. The man who made her life hell and now, apparently, would be her executioner.

"Abbas, what do you want?" She spat, wary of him and the apparent camaraderie between him and the guards. Assassins and guards did not work together, that wasn't how things were done. If he had betrayed the Brotherhood by working with them, she would show them exactly what an eagle could and would do.

"Oh, you know very well what I want. You have known what I want since the day we met." At his words, she knew. He wanted what was not his to have. She belonged to one man and that man was not Abbas.

"You will not ever have what you want, so leave me be Abbas. I did as I was told, I left, now leave me to my life." She snapped at him, holding the knife tighter, ready to run at any minute. He must have seen it because a moment later two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and pulled them tight behind her back.

"You will give me what I want and you will do it now. You are in no position to resist the Brotherhood." He smirked at her, watching with delight as she grimaced in pain at being held too tightly. "All these men are brothers. They do what is asked of them by the Mentor, they know their place."

He turned to them, waving his arms and strutting around.

"Look boys, our sister has fallen. Let us return her to the nest where she belongs."

She glared as he tied her wrists together and the dragged her by her arm. When he tugged to hard she hissed in pain and glared at the men around her.

"If this is what has become of those who swear to want peace and freedom, than I am ashamed to have ever considered you my brothers." She raised her head high and allowed herself to be led away by one who she had once called friend, praying no one found her son.

-This is line break –

Darim looked at the people walking past him from his seat on the bench. After Mommy had left him there he had done as she always told him to during hide-and-go-seek games. Stay where you are and pretend you belong there, that was rule one.

She should be back soon, he told himself. She always was back before dark. He tried to calm himself as he sat on the bench, watching the people above and below as they walked by. Waiting.

An hour went past, then two. By three hours, he was attracting attention from the people in the square. One or two stopped to look at him sitting on his bench, waiting. He didn't meet their eyes, continuing to look for his mother.

By the time the sun was setting, he was nervous. Mommy had never been away that long. She always came back before dark and when she didn't, he was always in their room, waiting in bed. His Mommy had always been prepared for what was to come and who was to come at them. Sometimes he thought she could read their minds when they attacked them, like she knew what their intentions were.

And as prepared as she had been, she had told him what to do if this ever happened. Find a man in white from head to toe and raise a hand with his ring finger down. If it grew too dark to find one, climb up a ladder and look for a fancy 'A' carved into the top of the building. When he finds it, go in and ask for help from whoever is inside. According to Mommy, they should help him.

So Darim finally stood after waiting for five hours. He walked from the place and looked for a ladder.

It took him ages to find one. The sun had set quickly and there was barely any light to show him the way. When he eventually found one, he climbed it.

Time dragged by until he was finally up the ladder, searching for the sign she had shown him a long time ago. It took him another hour before he finally found the sign he was looking for.

It was several rooftops away and the exhausted four year old didn't know if he would make it there.

Several tries later found him outside the bureau, unable to continue. He was tired and hungry and wanted his mommy. Tears fell from his eyes and a cry bubbled out of his chest. He cried out, wailing for his mother, hoping she would hear and come to him.

He cried and cried until the tears dried up and all that came from him were whimpers of exhaustion. His eyes began to droop as he quieted, unaware that anyone heard him. His eyes were about to close when an arm picked him up and held him close.

"What are you crying about, little one? What has you so distressed that you wail so heartbrokenly?" The man asked just before Darim's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

When Darim woke the next morning, it was to the raise and fall of someone breathing under his cheek. An arm was around him holding him close as he rested on the man's chest. He raised his head and looked around the room. It was lit by the sun streaming in the window, allowing Darim to see the small bare room that must have been the bedroom, however bare it was.

Pulling himself up and out from the man's arm, he took a good look at the man who held him. His face was a shade darker than Darim's own, giving away his Syrian descent. His chin housed a neatly trimmed beard and his hair was dark and cut short. His clothes were all white except for the black robe that hung a little loosely on his slim but strong frame.

He looked a lot like someone Darim had seen in a dream once, though he couldn't place a name with a face. He tried to pull back some more and found the arm around him tightened almost to the point where he couldn't move.

A deep chuckle sounded below him and he looked down at the man who had been asleep. Looking back now, Darim was met with brown eyes.

"What are you doing, Little One? You should still be asleep." The man's voice was horse and deep, not at all like his mother's sweet soprano.

"I need to find Mommy." He told the man, looking back up at him before squirming, trying to get out of the mans arms.

The man looked at him and his eyebrows dipped into a confused frown. He sat up and looked down at the little boy.

"What where you doing here last night, Little One?" He asked the child softly. Darim looked at the man who had found him.

"Mommy said that if she didn't come back by nightfall to look for a building with a funny A on the top. She said to climb a ladder and look for the building. Then I'm supposed to show the person a secret sign and they'll take care of me until Mommy can get back." He told him, looking at him in confusion. "She said only tell a man if he wears all white."

The man stared at him stunned before speaking.

"Little One, what is your name?" He asked, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Darim Ibn-La'Ahad." He looked up at the man as he spoke, watching the man flinch slightly.

"Is that you're fathers name?" He asked, looking more closely at the child he held. The child watched him through gold eyes before shaking his head.

"No, it's Mommy's name. She said Daddy didn't want me, so she gave me her name and told me to live up to it with honor." Darim explained, not understanding why this man knew his mother's name.

"Is your mother Altair Ibn-La'Ahad?" The man finally asked. Darim nodded, not sure where this man knew his mother from.

"Do you know my mommy?" he asked suddenly. The man nodded.

"We grew up together." He said before looking straight in the child's eyes.

"Darim, did she ever tell you who your father was or what his name is?" His eyes widened when the child nodded.

"Mommy said that my name is Darim Al-Sayf, but Daddy didn't want me or her so she gave me her name." Darim's words froze the older man and the boy looked at him confused. "Sir, are you ok?"

The man looked down and nodded, stunned.

"Darim, what happened to your mother?" He asked finally, looking the boy in the eyes.

"She put me on a bench and ran off. Some guards were chasing us and she had to run away. They always trouble us on shopping day. They think she causes trouble." Darim looked up at the man through golden eyes. Then his eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side.

"Sir, what's your name?" The man set Darim down before using his right hand to rub his eyes.

"My name is Malik Al-Sayf. Apparently, you are my son." The boy stared at the older man before hugging him. Malik looked down at him in surprise.

"Mommy loves you, you know? She always talks about you. All the time." The boy smiled. "I think I make her sad sometimes, cause she misses you."

Malik nodded, still stunned. Then he sighed. He knew exactly where she was if what the boy said was true.

"I think I know where she is. Darim, I'm going to ask a few people to watch you while I get your mother, ok?" The boy nodded and hugged the man once more before bouncing around slightly. Malik chuckled.

"You are very like your mother." He whispered before leaving the room and searching out a novice to watch his son while he was away.

Darim watched the man walk around the small building, rearranging and preparing like his mother prepared when she went out.

"Sir, are you going to get Mommy?" He called to the man. Malik turned to the boy still sitting on his bed.

"Yes Darim, I'm going to get your mother." Malik turned on his heal and disappeared with the sweep of his cloak.

-This is line break –

Malik rode fast for Masyaf. If he was correct Abbas had taken Altair back to have her tried as a traitor to kill her or keep her there forever. Neither looked like they would end well for her or her son.

Abbas had taken over the Assassins as Mentor soon after Altair killed Al Mualim. Though technically the title should have fallen to Altair as the one who beaten the mentor. Abbas had claimed that Altair was a traitor and she was thrown from the brotherhood a few days before she was married to Malik. She had come to him, claiming to be pregnant and he was too distressed by her betrayal to see anything else.

Now he wished he had listened to her. Darim was an amazing child from what he had experienced that morning. He shook his head to clear it as he approached Masyaf. It was coming up fairly quickly and he had to wonder when exactly he had let the horse take control and just got lost in thought.

He focused himself and turned his thoughts on how he was going to get her out of the dungeon that she was sure to be in.

As he rode up, the guard watched him carefully. As he dismounted, the guard came up and nodded to him.

"She's here." The guard whispered to him. "You have a lot of people supporting you. Abbas has shown his true colors and the rest of us have seen the error of out ways. Don't worry; we'll get you in. It's the getting out that's the hard part."

Malik nodded to him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, brother. We could both use your support." Malik assured him calmly as he approached the other guards. They too nodded to him, some smirking, some grim.

"None of the Assassin's like Abbas, they will stand behind you. Though none want a woman to be the Mentor, we all agree Master Altair would be a better choice than Abbas." One spoke grimly as Malik drew near. Malik nodded. He could understand what they meant.

Altair was a woman. She should not be skilled with a blade, nor should she be better than the others, but she was. It stung many deeply that a woman could best them. But at least they respected her, even if the respect was driven by fear.

"If Altair was to marry and rule at that mans side, would you follow them?" Malik asked the men surrounding him. Many looked at each other in surprise at the question and did not reply. Malik watched them think for several seconds before a voice broke the silence.

"You finally intend to make your fiancé your wife, Malik?" Hazim, a dear friend of both Malik and Altair's came forward, nodding respectfully at the guards as he approached. At Malik's nod, Hazim also nodded. "You find Darim then?"

Malik froze. He was not aware that Hazim knew of Altair's son. If he knew, that could be dangerous for the boy and Altair. Hazim raised a hand at Malik's silence.

"Fear not Brother. I watched out for her whenever I was in the city. I knew she would need help when you were unable to provide it. I made sure she was protected during the months leading up to birth. Darim is a delightful child, is he not?" Malik nodded at the man's words before turning to the others.

"Show me the way, Altair has a way of attracting trouble to her and I am a few days behind." The guards and other Assassins nodded at his words before a young man stepped forward.

"Rafiq, I saw Abbas take Master Altair to the dungeon a three hours ago. If you hurry, he may not have gone down to her yet." The boys voice supplied his age as it barely broke when he spoke. He couldn't be more than 17. Malik winced at the young age that was ruined by Abbas before he nodded to him.

"Boy, what is your name?" He asked. This boy had to be a novice; he was too young to be anything else.

"Turgey. I am a novice but I was put on guard duty until further notice. I have not been to practice or training in at least a year. Abbas says I should be happy to learn from the other guards but they don't have time to teach me sword fighting or pick pocketing." The boy looked down before looking back up, fire in his eyes. "Rafiq, I should show you a way into the dungeon that I'm sure no one has found before. I often went there to hide and I'm sure no one had found it."

Malik's heart burned at the injustice. The novice should know how to pick pocket and yet because of Abbas, he didn't even know much sword fighting. He shook his head. When Altair was free, he would make sure this boy was taught by the best.

He followed the novice down several twisting streets and into an old house. There he led Malik to a section completely cut off by crates.

"Just down here and it will be a direct path to the dungeons." The boy moved a crate aside, revealing a small hole that appeared to be connected to a passage below. "I come down here sometimes. When Abbas goes on a rampage and decides to beat up one of the novices. We all hide then." Turgey led Malik deeper into the tunnel as he spoke, the only light a torch that Turgey had lit when they entered the passage.

"You will have to give a full report of what Abbas has been doing at his trial. I will not stand for this injustice any longer." He straightened slightly, standing at his full height for the first time since Kadar's Death. He knew it was time to stand strong for the things that he believed in, for the people who he loved and believed in. "Are you ready?"

The boy looked at him from underneath his novice hood and nodded. He knew it was time to act.

They moved at one dark shadow down the hall toward the place their hope had been left. They moved quickly, unwilling to allow more time to slip by them. Altair needed them.

-This is line break –

They found the cell soon enough and to their dismay, found Abbas there as well. He stood outside the bars of Altair's cell, taunting her about finding and using her. How she had been doomed to fail the entire time, all because she had taken in the 'little orphan boy'. Altair snarled like an angry cat, the eagle not allowing Abbas any closer to her.

"You were doomed to fail in this life, Bitch. Just give in and take your rightful place and you'll be much happier." Abbas sneered at her. He glared harder when she refused to back down. The Eagle of Masyaf did not back down from a challenge. She had faced death without blinking, she could outstare a man who was deluded enough to believe that she was a weak woman who would bend to his command.

"And what, exactly, is my place?" She snarled.

"Below me," Abbas leered back. "Servicing me and any I choose to allow."

Malik felt his stomach drop slightly at the words. The man was insane if he though Altair would allow that to happen. As far as he knew, she hated men and with good reason.

He watched Abbas leave and pressed his back more firmly into the wall behind him. Hiding from the man's eyes. He knew Abbas should have been able to find them a mile away. Brothers were always able to find each other, even if they had never met. But Abbas had clearly betrayed the brotherhood and as such was not privileged enough to find him.

When he was sure Abbas was gone, he left Turgey as look out and took care of the guards outside Altair's cell door. She didn't look up when the men fell, looking instead at the wall in front of her.

"I haven't seen you in a very long time," when she spoke, her words were very quiet. Malik nodded and spoke equally softly.

"It has been a long time indeed, Altair."

"What brought you here, Malik?" she still didn't turn around and he was forcibly reminded of the last time they had met. He had told her he never wanted to see her again and if he caught her looking at him, he would kill her. She had understood and not looked at him since.

"Darim." the name had Altair spinning around, eyes glowing. The eagle was prepared to protect her fledgling.

"If you have hurt him, Malik, I swear," He cut her sharp words off.

"He is safe in my bureau, no man would touch him without consequence. I left one of my most trusted men with him. He will be fine. Now come here. It is time you were free, as any eagle should be."

Altair stared at him for several long moments before nodding.

"Prepare," she commanded sharply. "The Eagle is taking back her nest."

Malik nodded and opened the door, holding out his arm to her.

She was in his arm faster than he thought possible. She had flown from her place in the far corner to his arm, as though being away from him pained her.

"I have missed you, Habibi," he whispered in her hair as he lowered her hood. Altair nodded into his shoulder, clinging tighter to him.

When she pulled back, her eyes were full of fire.

"I think its time that the Elders hear the story." Malik nodded at her words and smirked. Abbas had better hide, the Eagle was hunting.

-This is line break –

It took them a long while before they reached the elders rooms. Altair had no wish to kill their brothers, instead knocking them out and running to a hiding place. Malik followed her example and lead several men to station themselves in places that would benefit them should they need to run.

When they reached the elders chambers, the heard a meeting in session. Altair paused at the door and listened.

"…she is clearly a danger to the brotherhood. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad has attacked several of my men every time they come near her. She attacked me when I tried to help her with some guards that had cornered her…" Abbas was speaking, lying through his teach about her. She looked at Malik before straightening her spine in opening the door.

All conversation froze when she entered, eyes flashing in anger.

"Telling lies again Abbas? I would have thought that they would realize by now that you do nothing but lie through your teeth." She snarled. Malik watched her, proud of her strength even after years of running away.

The elders stood when she stormed in, shocked at her presence.

"What is the meaning of this? This is a private meeting." One expelled angrily. Malik stepped up to Altair's side and stood shoulder to shoulder with her.

"A meeting deciding the fate of the one who interrupts without hearing her side is an unbalance trial. I will not stand for such injustice." He glared the elder down. The others all looked shocked. Altair had not been seen in years, Abbas 'assuring' them that she was simply on a long mission and had been waylaid several times.

"It appears, Elders, that you have been lied to." Altair's voice was strong and held anger the likes of which even Malik had never heard.

"I have not been on a 'long mission'. I was forced to leave Masyaf three years ago, threatened with death should I ever return. I could not allow such a thing to happen. I have a son to think of, after all."

This time it was Abbas who interrupted.

"Ah yes, the son you stole from his mother. How many times has he tried to run from you?" Altair merely raised an eyebrow.

"Your story is changing. First I found him and now I stole him? Well neither is correct. I gave birth to Darim Al-Sayf several years ago. The only reason Malik is here now is because your men, Abbas, chased me through the city after I had hidden my son from you. Darim is a smart boy. I told him to look for an Assassin should I go missing before dark. If I did not return, he was to seek out an Assassin, and if it was dark, search out a ladder and find the bureau." Her words spoke of the pride she had in her son. She continued without much more hesitation.

"He did as I asked and found Malik." Malik stepped forward as Abbas moved toward them. He would not be threatening his fiancé ever again. "I was brought here after Abbas caught me. I was placed in the dungeon shortly after I arrived and I have been there ever since. Malik just arrived to release me. It is time for your reign of terror to end Abbas. If not for my sake, or that of my son, then for the Assassin's lives that you have ruined."

Malik moved forward and growled.

"Step down, Abbas. Or I will kill you, slowly."

The Elders looked between the wars sides and then at each other in confusion. Finally one stepped forward and spoke.

"Wait!" His voice cut through the glares on each side of the fight. "You mean to say, there was no mission?"

Altair nodded.

"There was no mission. Malik and I were to be wed; you really think I would be sent on a long mission so soon before our wedding? No, as soon as I learned I was pregnant, I ran to tell Malik. Unfortunately, Abbas had told him lies, which led to an argument between us. As soon as our voices rose above a whisper, he charged in and made us attack each other. Then proclaimed that I was in exile and forced me to leave Masayf. I have not been back since."

The Elders shared a look and whispered among themselves for several minutes before looking at the three in front of them. Abbas had drawn his sword, causing Altair and Malik to pick up arms. Altair's hidden blade was drawn, so was Malik's knife.

"Now calm down, all of you," One Elder called to the three drawing their attention back to them. "You are not to do anything until you have heard our thoughts. Now, all of you stand down."

The Assassins looked at each other before lowering their weapons and stepping away from each other. The Elder nodded to them and then stepped forward.

"We have heard Abbas' story many times. You were on a mission, you had been way laid, and you had stolen a child. All of which, we are ashamed to say, we believed. Now it is your turn to speak. Tell us what happened, from the beginning."

Altair exchanged a look with Malik before she stepped forward and began to speak.

"Years ago, Al Mualim realized Malik and I had deeper feelings than that of brothers or comrades. He thought up a plan to drive a wedge between us. At first he was uncertain about what he should do, I was a Master Assassin and Malik was almost at the level of Rafiq. He could not simply spread lies about us and expect them to be believed. No one would believe what he or she was told.

"As a woman, I experience a monthly bleeding that causes terrible cramps and pain. At those times, I was not given missions. Instead I would do research in the library and rest until they passed. The mission we were given with Kadar Al-Sayf was during that time, to retrieve the Templar treasure. I was having terrible cramps and was irritable and not in my right mind. I caused us to fail." She looked away, ashamed of her past behavior. Malik wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down, hoping to calm her.

"It was my fault as much as yours." He said clearly. "I had not told Kadar that I saw a way out and when I took it, it left him behind. I am just as responsible as you."

Altair nodded in thanks before taking a breath and continuing.

"When I was stripped of my rank, I did not realize what I had done until a week later. Usually I have no problem with following orders, but this time, I couldn't bring myself to. Retrieving the treasure for Al Mualim drove a wedge between, not just me and Malik, but me and the brotherhood. It did too much damage. He needed a way for me to earn my place back. I did so. I had not finished the task quiet as Al Mualim asked me to, however.

"When we were going to the temple, I was experiencing a bleeding that sometimes happens at the beginning of pregnancy. I was pregnant with Malik's baby. I told him after I killed Al Mualim. I knew what I had to do; I couldn't bare to allow his hopes to raise. I did what I could.

"After we received the Piece of Eden, we decided to marry and then Abbas held the Apple. It took control of his mind and tried to drive us apart. He started the rumors about me betraying the brotherhood by telling the others who already did not like me. It was easy for them to believe what was being said and it did its job.

"In a moment of weakness, Abbas used the Apple on Malik and made him say some things to me when I told him that I was pregnant."

Malik spoke when Altair's voice failed her. He pulled her tighter against him and refused to look as a few tears slipped down her face.

"I told her to never look at me again. She did as I asked and was chased from Masayf. I hadn't seen her since. " Altair nodded and continued.

"I had Darim a few months later. Some of the Assassin's loyal to the pair of us watched over me and helped take care of my son when I needed to get food or find shelter. The last time I was almost caught by Abbas' men was almost a year after Darim was born. I managed to make him think I was a helpless woman after I had killed one who threatened my baby. I made sure they would not find me again until Darim was older. I was hoping it would be in a few years, I knew I could not hide forever. Not here at least. I was hoping to keep my son near his father."

Malik smiled slightly at the mention of his son. The Elders all froze for a second and looked at each other. They had not seen the man smile since Kadar had died.

"A few days ago, I was getting food with my son in a market and one of the guards started to badger me. I ignored him, until he hit Darim. They chased me through the city. I hid my son on a bench and lead the guards away.

"Darim knows what to do if I do not return to him by dark. Look for a brother, and if he can't find any, the bureau. He did as I asked and found the bureau after dark. I am assuming Malik found him and heard what happened from him. That would be the only reason he could have followed me here."

Malik nodded and continued.

"I found him crying outside the bureau. He had cried himself into exhaustion. I brought him in and when I woke the next morning he was already watching me. After asking him a few questions, I learned about what happened to Altair and set out after finding someone to watch Darim.

"When I arrived, I found a large majority of the Assassins waiting for my arrival, ready to fight."

Altair turned to the Elders.

"What Abbas has done to our brotherhood has made us week. The brotherhood protects the innocent and the free will of everyone, evil or not. What Abbas has done, is far worse than anything that I have ever done."

Malik stepped forward and spoke slightly louder than he had before.

"Turgey, come out here please." A young boy wearing a guard's uniform came out nervously. He looked small compared to the Abbas and Malik; he was a little taller than Altair, which wasn't saying much. Most novices were taller than the woman. The Elders stared at the boy and then looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Asked the Elder leading the trial. Turgey looked at Malik for approval before beginning.

"I am Turgey. I have been in training to become a Journeyman to replace one in Jerusalem for four years. Or I was a few years ago. I was supposed to replace the man this year, but I have not been to training in a year. I was assigned to guard duty until further notice. The other guards do not have time to help me with my swordsmanship or to teach me how to pick pockets."

The Elders all shared a look at that, a senior novice that couldn't even pick pockets. They shared another look when Abbas said nothing.

"I think," one Elder said, as he thought about the tale he had just been told. "That perhaps it is time the Eagle returns to Masayf. Abbas, it is time for you to step down. Obviously something you are doing is not working, and Master Altair is correct, it was not your right to do any of this."

He turned back to the other Elders. As he walked away from the man, Abbas scowled, and pulled out his knife again. He aimed it at the older man and prepared to throw it. Altair saw it and scowled.

She pulled out a knife from Malik's pocket and threw it at Abbas. It hit his hand and made him drop his knife.

"You will never learn, you arrogant bastard." She growled at him. The Elder he was aiming for turned to the man in shock. Never had anyone been so disrespectful to him. Abbas obviously was a coward, if he was firing at a man with his back turned.

Malik stepped forward, glaring. Abbas flinched, causing Malik to smirk. Only Altair had been able to stand that glare, mostly because Malik couldn't bear to glare at her for too long. For an Eagle, she had a very effective pout.

The Eagle at that moment was raging. This arrogant man had just dishonored the Assassin's more than she ever had. Backstabbing was a worse offence than not honoring the creed. The Elders would have to listen to her now; Abbas was just digging himself deeper.

"The Assassin's will not stand for a woman as Mentor. They will not follow her and will rebel against our teachings. You are asking for the end of our creed. Do you really wish to bring about the end of our creed?" Abbas spat as Turgey leveled his sword at the man's throat. The Elders all snorted.

"Allowing you to stay on as Mentor would bring about the end faster than a woman who has already proven her worth. She was the first woman to take up arms with our brothers and fight for freedom. She was the first woman to make Master Assassin. She was the first, but she won't be the last. As of now, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad is Mentor and what happens next is her decision. " The Elders all nodded and stepped away from the four Assassin's.

Turgey knelt in front of Altair and looked up at her.

"I pledge to follow the Assassin ways as taught to me and shown me by Master Altair." Altair looked down at him shocked. Malik nudged her forward and smiled when she looked back at him.

"I except your pledge Novice Turgey. Welcome to the Brotherhood of Assassins." Turgey stood and smiled at her.

Malik nodded and looked over at Abbas.

"You are no longer welcome in the brotherhood. It is time that your reign of terror comes to an end. Good night Abbas."

Malik's sword shot out of its sheath and into Abbas' throat.

"Rest in Peace, Abbas." Altair whispered. The Elders heard her words and nodded. They had chosen right.

-This is line break –

It had been a few hours since Altair had taken the mantle of Mentor. The other Assassin's cheered when she accepted the title and recited the creed.

Malik was watching Altair bustle around worriedly. They had sent for Darim a few hours ago, and now all Altair could do was pace as she waited for her son to be returned to her.

The bruise she had gotten from Abbas was just turning purple and every time she turned caused Malik's mouth to dip further and further down in a deep scowl.

"Altair, relax. Darim will be here in the morning and we can discuss what is to occur next." His words brought Altair to a stop. She turned to him and walked into his arms. He held her tightly; slightly worried that she would leave him after everything that had happened between the two of them. She didn't move, burying deeper into his arms.

"Do you want him?" She whispered into his coat, hands clutching at his back. Malik was shocked at her question. He had not dared to hope that she was actually pregnant when she told him the first time all those years ago.

He had always wanted a child, especially with Altair. His attraction to her had not died after he had been brainwashed by Abbas. He had always felt a connection to her, even in their early years as Novices.

"Yes. I love you, always have, and always will. Darim is an amazing child from what I can tell and I would love to get to know my son. Will you give the chance to be his father?" Altair couldn't think, her brain was shutting down. She gazed up at the man she was in love with and smiled, pulling her hood down as she did so.

"Yes. " She whispered into his ear.

-This is line break –

Hazim appeared the next day with Darim in his arms. The four year old wriggled in his arms, wanting to be put down so he could explore the new town he was brought to. The moment he saw Altair, his struggles doubled and he tried even harder to get down.

Hazim smiled encouragingly down at Darim before putting him down and allowing him to run to his mother.

Malik appeared over Altair's shoulder and watched as she bent to pick up her son. When she had him in her arms, Malik reached around her and ruffled Darim's hair lovingly.

Hazim smiled, those two would make a great couple.

-This is line break –

At the time, he didn't know how right he was. 900 years in the future, Desmond Miles smiled as she came out the animus, having viewed tha memory of her ancestor. Altair and Malik were a match made in heaven and maybe that meant that she too would have a match that great.

Looking over at Shaun, she found that might not be as out of the question as she first thought.

Shaun caught her staring and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he snarked at him.

"Nothing," She smiled as she turned away from him and left the room. Lucy and Rebecca smiled to each other and went on talking, neither missing the small smile that graced Shaun's lips as he watch Desmond leave.

They both knew what the future would hold for the pair, and that future at least looked bright.

They smiled and were content to have a daydream or two about Desmond's smile and Shaun's laugh, preferably on a small giggling child who would be free to run around in the sun.

That was a future that was worth fighting for. One they would happily fight for. Now all they had to do was make that dream come true.

-This is line break –

Thank you to all my faithful readers. You guys have meant the world to me in the last few years. I have had a busy time of it lately but I found enough time to write this.

Not What it Appears is not discontinued. I will be typing it up this summer now that I am faster at typing. Don't worry, that will be completed.

This story might have a sequel but I'm not sure where to steer it. Any thoughts on that would be great appreciated.

Thanks again. Cookies to everyone. ^.^

Ren


	2. Chapter 2

-This is a line break-

Hey guys, I normally wouldn't add anything after I say something is completed but I need to comment on a review I just received.

It was recently pointed out to me that the Ibn means "son of" and that I should possibly change Altair's name to bint meaning "daughter of". This change is not going to occur. Altair's full name, in the game, (roughly) means, "The flying one son of none"

Because that is his family name, I will not change it. It even says on Assassin's Creed Wiki that Altair's father's name was Umar Ibn-La'Ahad.

I do not change family names when I write stories like this.

(I know in one game that Altair introduces himself as Altair son of Umar, but at this time that is irrelevant.)

When I wrote this yesterday, before I had a great idea. I started something when I wrote this.

I didn't intentionally add Desmond as a woman. I actually didn't realize I had done so until I went back a little while later and read the whole thing again. Now that I have, I want to add bits in the same universe from the three Master Assassin's and Desmond, all of whom will be female. I'll put a sample of the other ideas I have, probably in bits and pieces, up as I write them. Please review and send your ideas and thoughts on the idea so I know whether I should continue on this thought, or concentrate on something else

Thanks for all your support

Ren


End file.
